


Sam Is A Long-shot

by Impalababycakes



Series: Wincest Mini Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cum Play, Dom Sam, M/M, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Season 1, Wincest - Freeform, blowjob, gif fic, porn gif, something short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalababycakes/pseuds/Impalababycakes
Summary: Sam and Dean messing around, as they do.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Mini Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549594
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Sam Is A Long-shot

"Alright, Show off." Sam stutters and caresses Dean's cheek, he lays down and bucks his hips into the heat of Dean's throat. 

Dean makes a choked noise as the head blocks his airways and he fists the cover, Sam's hips settling back into the sheets. 

Sam doesn't last long with those lips on him, Dean's throat sucking him down and trapping him like a vice, tongue pressing into his cock and curling. 

Sam becomes undone and digs his fingers into the nape of Dean's neck, tugging him off before he reaches his limit. "Mmah— Sam!" His older brother snaps, Sam's now straddling a naked Dean's ankles and using his hand to fist out his orgasm. 

"Open your mouth." Sam orders. 

Dean's pink tongue slips out, breath hot and cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. 

"Watch the eyes." Dean reminds Sam, before he rubs out that orgasm. 

Soon Sam's thick, milky, white cum splatters all over Dean face, ranging from an incredible distance. 

Dean only gets to taste a little because though Sam might be a _long shot_ , he's a _horrible_ aim, outside of hunting, guess this is not a 45 or assault rifle, if it was Dean would be dead. 

Dean flops back on the bed, stunned and lips chapped from sucking his little brother's cock, Sam missed his eyes, thankfully. 

"Okay, that was _thick_." Dean snorts and shivers at the salty taste, swallowing the bit on his tongue, clicking it at the roof of his mouth to get Sam's attention, and adds a satisfied "Ahhh~." 

Sam crawls up more, chest over chest and their cocks softly rubbing together side by side. 

"You do that to me, Dean." 

Sam nuzzles the crook of Dean's neck and pulled away to smash his lips into his lover's, pressing his tongue in to claim Dean's mouth and leave his brother a little breathless in between. 

Pretty lips first latching and pulling on Sam's bottom as there's a moan released into that kiss and Sam rises up to look at his messy brother. 

"Damn, I gave you a full facial... Here, hang on..." Sam chuckles and leans back in, sipping up his cum from his brothers cheek and all Dean can do is continue being overwhelmed by Sam's tongue and fingers sliding across the side of his face, catching every drop.   
  


  
"I feel like you're just grooming me at this point." Dean lets out and presses his palms into Sam's chest. 

"That's what you think I'm doing? No, I'm just making sure you get every last drop.“

"Yeah? How's that gonna—Mm!" Sam's cuts Dean off by once again claiming his mouth and his cum sloshes between two fighting tongues, Dean's eyes widen and his fingers grip Sam's ribs, struggling underneath his little brother, but the twisting and kicking subsides when the heat of their mouths melts and gives a sweetness to the taste.  
  



End file.
